


Harmonies and Melodies

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes into labor in a dressing room with only Harry there, read what happens! Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonies and Melodies

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY EDWARD STYLES!"

Louis cried out as another contraction gripped him, making him hunched over his little swollen belly in obvious pain as Harry winced because of Louie's hand crushing his with inconceivable strength.

The last 9 months had been a roller coaster ride for the band, especially for the both of them, since what happened over those months were coming to an end. Very quickly.

They had both been with the band performing in Manchester for a charity show when backstage and a week overdue, Louis's water had broken in the dressing room with Harry nearby.

They just stood there for a second until Louis had a bit of a panic attack, causing Harry to help him over to the closet and lock themselves inside with Louis lying on a pile of clothes in pain from his first contraction.

It had been at least an hour now since they had been in here and Louis were progressing fast in contractions and in pain.

Harry also wondered why no one had heard them or questioned where they were yet and he had no doubt Louis was thinking the same, except when he had a contraction of course.

 

Louis winced as the pain subsided and looked at Harry with pain-filled, tired eyes.

"Harry, please love, please make it stop."

"I can't, i wish i could, but it's impossible." Harry said, moving sweaty strands of brown hair away from Louie's burning hot forehead.

"Like this, what's happening right now?" Louis chuckled a bit, gesturing to his belly, taut against his shirt, wet with perspiration.

"Pretty much, if you told me a year ago on X Factor i'd be dating my bandmate and helping him give birth to my child in a dressing room, i would have thought you were loopy, love." Harry grinned, bringing Louis's hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

Louis smiled back "Also, if you had told me i could get pregnant if someone topped me, i would have laughed in your face."

"I know, but that was a great night though, love. It was perfect." Harry smirked, memories of that night still fresh in his mind, even after nine months of not having it.

"You're only saying that because you put me here." Louis jabbed, swatting Harry's shoulder weakly, with a much force as a fly.

 

Harry however, pretended it hurt and put on an act.

 

"Ow! Lou! oh my god, my shoulder!" Harry whined dramatically, falling on the floor in drama queen fashion and holding his shoulder like it hurt.

 

Louis laughed for a little bit, but a sudden, very strong contraction caught him off guard, causing him to yelp and cutch his belly in pain.

"Oh god Harry, i think i have to push."

Harry looked alarmed, there was no way Louis was going to give birth to their baby in this dressing room.

"Just hold on a little bit more love, i'm sure the boys are looking for us."

Louis grabbed Harry's shirt and bought his face down to his.

"JUST GET DOWN THERE NOW!"

 

Harry moved in-between his legs quickly, removing Louis's pants and boxers.

He was surprised when he saw the head of the baby in Louie's opening, already crowning.

He threw his jacket over Louis legs, to give Louis back some of his dignity.

"Louie, the head's coming out love, when a contraction comes, just push, like the book taught you, remember?"

 

Louis nodded and when another contraction seized him, he bore down, pushing as hard as he could and moaning when the head moved a bit more, but went back in.

"No, please, don't go back in!" He groaned, slumping against the pile of clothes he was on.

"Just keep pushing love and it'll will be out in no time." Harry said, brushing his right hand gently against Louie's thigh.

Louis groaned again as another contraction took hold and bore down again, crying out as the head moved lower.

 

All of a sudden, after Louis had pushed 3 more times...

 

"Louis? Harry? Guys, where are you?"

"LIAM, IN HERE!" Harry yelled as Louis cried out in pain.

 

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Liam, Niall and Zayn ran threw the door, stopping dead at the sight before them.

They all stared at Harry and Louis for a few seconds before Harry attention was brought back to his boyfriend by a cry out of "HARRY!" from Louis.

Harry quickly moved back between Louis legs, gasping when he saw the head was almost out.

"Almost done love, one more push and the head's out."

Louis whined, tears finally now sliding down his cheeks from all the pain.

"I can't do it anymore Harry, it hurts too much."

 

Harry was just about to say something when Liam beat him to it, lowering himself down and grabbing Louis's hand.

"Yes you can, you have to, just keep going."

Louis looked at Liam and then bore down again, crying more because of the pain.

Zayn and Niall quickly took positions, Zayn next to Harry and Niall on Louis's other side, holding his other hand.

 

Finally, with one more push, the baby head slid out of Louis and he fell back onto Liam and Niall, panting.

"God, that was horrible..." He groaned, feeling really strange to have something hanging out of him.

"You're doing good mate." Zayn remarked, patting Louis's knee and smiling.

 

Louis was about to smile back when another contraction came.

"Oh god!" He yelped, about to bore down when Liam stopped him.

"You need to pant, love. The shoulders are coming out and pushing will cause a serious risk to you and Bubby. Just pant, don't push."

Louis growled, but did as Liam said, panting as he felt the baby twist so it's shoulders would come out.

Louis cried out as one shoulder came out, followed by the other.

Zayn quickly went to take off his shirt and put it under Louis as the baby came out and into Harry's arms.

 

Niall quickly undid his shoelace and tied the screaming infant's umbilical cord, while Liam retrieved some scissors he'd picked up earlier from his back jean pocket and cut the cord.

Zayn took the little baby from Harry's arms and went to the hotel sink to clean the baby while Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam looked on like hawks at him.

"Well? Is it okay?"

Louis wanted to know if his and Harry's baby was alright, i mean, sure the baby was crying, but there might be something else wrong, he knew both he and Harry didn't want to think that.

 

But, they didn't need to worry, for Zayn turned around with tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"She is perfectly fine and absolutely beautiful, she's gorgeous guys."

He quickly brought over the tiny pink and wailing baby girl, putting her into Louis's outstretched arms.

She calmed in an instant and stopped crying, opening her eyes to the new world around her and looking around curiously.

"Oh Harry, she's... she's just..." Louis was at a loss for words of what he felt right now.

 

But Harry had the best word.

 

"Perfect." He smiled, stroking the little girl's cheek.

"Yeah, perfect." Louis smiled

 

"What are you guys gonna name her?" Niall asked, grinning wildly when the baby grabbed his finger, which was the only thing in reach at the moment.

"Well, i like the name Melody, like a song." Harry said, looking at his little girl.

"I like that, but what about her middle name?" Louis questioned.

"What about Aoife?" Everyone turned their heads from the baby to Niall with raised eyebrows.

"Aoife is Irish, it means beauty and you two, well you and her are beautiful together."

"Brilliant!" Louis said, giving the baby to Harry to hug him from his position on the floor.

Liam looked over at Harry, holding the little blue-eyed, brown-haired girl in his arms.

 

"Welcome to the world, Melody Aoife Tomlinson-Styles."


End file.
